Retardado
by aleprettycat
Summary: Robin decide reunir a los titanes para una junta pero… ¡El chico más rápido con vida ha llegado tarde! Sin mencionar que se trae un secreto extraño con la "dama oscura"


Hola! Ale-chan aparece de nuevo, si ya se, preferirán me que me apresure con el fic de Conociendo a una Amiga, pero... ya había comentado antes de que andaba inspirada (Kid Flash me inspira) y... sólo por ser de Kid Flash, me animé a subir este oneshot, espero y les agrade.

Edit 7-Abril-2011: he corregido algo de mi "horrografía" en este oneshot, si alguien detecta más fallas de éstas, avíseme por favor.

* * *

**Retardado**

-¡Es tarde!

Kid Flash corría a toda velocidad para una reunión con los jóvenes titanes en la torre T, a pesar de ser el chico más rápido con vida, tenía problemas con los horarios: solía confiarse demasiado refugiándose en sus habilidades, ya que en un santiamén el podía llegar a donde quiera que tuviera que ir. Pero una cosa es él, y otra muy diferente el resto del mundo que, en estos momentos, tentaba contra su reputación de velocista.

Habían pasado 5 minutos desde la hora acordada, el resto de los titanes honorarios que habían sido citados para la reunión ya se encontraban en la torre T, pero no habían señales del Chico Flash. En esos momentos él entró, agitado como nunca antes se le había visto y ahora, era acosado por las miradas de los presentes, él, el chico más rápido sobre la Tierra con vida, había llegado tarde.

-Lo siento chicos, un contratiempo, ¿ya podemos comenzar?

Una gran carcajada se hizo escuchar en toda la sala principal de la torre, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que precisamente él llegase tarde? El pequeño corredor escarlata no encontraba donde ocultar su rostro, se sentía tan apenado por aquella situación que su rostro se tornaba de un color carmesí, sólo comparable con el de su propio traje de súper-héroe

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Corriste tan rápido que viajaste por el tiempo y te perdiste un rato? –decía con burla Speedy

-Si viejo, se supone que eres el más rápido, incluso más que Más y Menos- Chico Bestia trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica al asunto

-¡Oye! – los pequeños gemelos gritaron al unísono

-Lo sé chicos, pero, insisto, un contratiempo- se excusaba el velocista, quien seguía respirando agitadamente

-¿Un contratiempo que te llevó 5 minutos? Sí, claro Flashy, ya mejor admite que se te había olvidado – Cyborg evidenciaba su teoría más lógica

En esos momentos Argent, Starfire, Bumblebee y Raven entraron en la habitación, con el retardo de Chico Flash, habían ido a hacer otras cosas, cosas de chicas.

-¡Kid Flash! – Starfire no se hizo esperar y se lanzó a sus brazos, provocando así una ola de celos en el chico maravilla y en la chica pelirrosada que atrae la mala suerte

-milagro que llegas Flashito-le saludó Bumblebee- ya comenzaba a preguntarme si no te había consumido la Fuerza de la Velocidad

-¡claro que no!- gritó indignado Kid Flash – eso nunca me pasará a mí

Raven se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído. Chico Bestia y Jinx parecían explotar.

-¡claro Rae!- esbozó con entusiasmo el velocista – ¿hasta crees que habría manchado mi reputación sin haberlo logrado?

-bueno, ¿entonces?- continuó Raven

Chico Flash rió, el resto de los titanes lo miraban expectantes. Kid Flash sacó algo de su bolsillo, era una pequeña caja azul y se la entregó a Raven. Ella la abrió un poco para comprobar el contenido y, antes de que todos pudiesen ver qué era lo que contenía, ella cerró la cajita.

-gracias Kid Flash- dijo ella con una sonrisa –te debo una-Raven se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente por unos instantes. Chico Flash sonrió

- de nada - aprovechando la cercanía del abrazo el pelirrojo le susurró algo al oido a lo que Raven sólo mostró en la comisura de sus labios algo similar a una sonrisa

A Jinx le hervía la sangre por la ira y el resto mantenía la mandíbula en el suelo. Cada día el mundo estaba más raro: primero Flashy llegó tarde, luego, Raven sonriendo y abrazando como agradecimiento ¿qué demonios sucede?

-espera Raven, ¿qué es eso que te dio Kid Flash?- cuestionó Speedy

-la razón por la cual llegué tarde- dijo el pequeño corredor escarlata con una sonrisa

-si, y es importante para mí- completó Raven

-¿y qué se supone que es eso, Kid Flash? –irrumpió Jinx visiblemente molesta

-una especie de piedra- el velocista se encogió de hombros - pero Raven me la encargó mucho, por cierto Raven-dijo hacia la chica oscura- no estaba donde me dijiste, las coordenadas eran incorrectas

-¡ah! Por eso el retraso- mencionó la dama cuervo sorprendida

-¡Sí!, me tardé bastante en localizarla- admitió Kid Flash

Mientras ellos hablaban de la extraña piedrecilla y el resto de los presentes los miraban sin saber cómo meterse en la conversación, Robin decidió interrumpirlos para dar inicio al verdadero motivo de haber citado a los titanes.

-Titanes- comenzó el lider para llamar su atención.

Durante la "junta" el factor distractor de todos, no fue el hecho de verse de nuevo y actualizar información, no fue el hecho de que ya hubiera salido un nuevo videojuego de Monos, y tampoco el que el petirrojo hablase demasiado. El factor distractor era averiguar qué clase de piedra contenía aquella cajita azul que era importante para Raven y que ella fue capaz de poner a cargo a Kid Flash, uno de los titanes más infantiles habidos y por haber.

Al término de la junta, Jinx que estaba observando a Kid Flash, pudo notar que la dama oscura le entregó una pequeña caja roja a Kid Flash y él hizo una sonrisa mientras decía: "gracias Raven, deuda saldada". Ella contestó el gesto con algo que pareciese una sonrisa.

Jinx hervía por los celos al igual que Chico Bestia, que espiaba aquella escena junto a su pelirrosada compañera, ambos debían saber sí o sí qué era lo que ese par ocultaba.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que la junta terminó, y sólo algunos de los titanes honorarios permanecían en la torre: Jinx, Kid Flash y Speedy. Éstos últimos se la habían pasado entrenando y jugando videojuegos con Robin y Cyborg, Chico Bestia se mantuvo al margen del asunto. Jinx por su parte, había estado con Starfire todo el rato, tratando de conseguir información sobre aquel asuntillo que parecía haber perdido importancia hacia sus ahora camaradas titanes, pero sin éxito alguno, Starfire no estaba enterada de los pormenores de quella extraña situación.

Ya en la noche, Robin llevó a Jinx a su habitación temporal, la antigua habitación de Terra; mientras que, en su propia habitación se quedarían él y sus buenos amigos: el arquero y el velocista. Los chicos estaban jugando Black Jack con una baraja cuando se cambió el tema de conversación de repente.

-Oye Kid Flash- dijo Robin para llamar la atención de su distraído amigo - ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estabas buscando para Raven?

-Sí, realmente es algo que me ha picado la curiosidad todo el santo día- completó Speedy

-Bueno-comenzó el adolescente escarlata- la verdad es que es una especie de piedra roja, ella me comentó que era muy importante para ella porque así podría reconstruir el espejo que… - dudó por un momento, tratando de recordar- ¡ah sí! Que Chico Bestia rompió hace un tiempo, me dijo que el muy torpe lo rompió un día que entró a su habitación

Los antifaces de ambos chicos mostraban incredulidad, ¿cómo la dama oscura que no confiaba en nadie, le había tenido la confianza suficiente a Kid Flash, suficiente como para solicitar su ayuda para aquella misión tan importante para ella?

-Oye- continuó el arquero- ¿y qué hay en esa cajita roja que ella te dio?

-Sí Kid Flash, ¿qué hay con eso?- cuestionó el chico maravilla

El velocista no pudo evitar contener la risa y luego de unos momentos sacó la dichosa cajita y la abrió frente a sus amigos. Contenía una especie de chip.

-Este chip llevaba tiempo buscándolo-explicó Chico Flash- pero no lograba conseguirlo, ni siquiera Cyborg me lo había podido conseguir y Raven me comentó que ella podría conseguírmelo a cambio de un favorsillo.

-Y… ¿ese favorsillo era conseguirle la dichosa piedrita?-inquirió Robin

-sí, entonces aprovechando que nos veríamos por la junta, acordamos hacer el trueque hoy

-pero ella te abrazó- agregó algo molesto Speedy

-¡ah! Eso, es que ella me dijo que debía tener mucho cuidado para conseguirla y que era algo muy peligroso, de hecho, requería mucha velocidad para lograrlo, por eso me pidió ese favor, ya que ella, a pesar de poder teletransportarse, no es lo suficientemente rápida como para obtenerla

-¡oh! – ambos chicos de antifaz dejaron salir su asombro al unísono

En eso alguien tocó a la puerta, era Chico Bestia. Robin le abrió la puerta y éste solicitó hablar con Kid Flash. El velocista salió al pasillo con el chico verde y se dirigieron a la azotea para aclarar las cosas. Luego de un rato de charla el velocista relámpago había aclarado todo lo que tenía que aclarar con el cambiante y éste a su vez, respiraba aliviado al saber que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Más tarde, Flashy volvió a la habitación del chico maravilla y Changeling se dirigió a contarle todo lo que sabía a su cómplice Jinx. Ésta de mala gana aceptó aquella versión de la historia pero... Kid Flash confiaba en ella, así que ella debía confiar en él. Aún así, había un asunto que aclarar: Raven se había atrevido a abrazar cariñosamente a su velocista, y eso, no se iba a quedar así.

Jinx se dirigió decidida a la habitación de la chica de cabellos violáceos, y una vez frente a la puerta se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso Jinx estaría dudando? Raven es una titán, posible futura amiga, pero... ella osó tocar más de la cuenta a Kid Flash. Mientras Jinx se decidía a tocar aquella puerta Raven decidió salir por un poco de su habitual té de hierbas. Al abrir la puerta se encotró frente a frente con la pelirrosada y sólo alzó una ceja.

- Raven -comenzó Jinx - ¿qué fue lo de la tarde? - demandó saber con urgencia

- ¿a qué te refieres?- inquirió Raven

- al abrazo que le diste a Kid Flash en la tarde, ¡frente a todos!-la pelirrosada casi gritaba en la cara de la señorita oscuridad

- ¿tanto alboroto por eso? ¡Por Azar! no tengo tiempo para discutir esas tonterías contigo- Raven se abrió paso con dirección a la cocina

- es eso o ¿acaso temes de que tu escusa sea demasiado ridícula? - le acusó Jinx

Raven se detuvo en seco. ¿Quién se cree esa chica que es? Es una titán, eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que alguna vez fue una villana, y que alguna vez entró a su habitación y tomó sus cosas. Raven no estaba dispuesta a soportar los numeritos de la nueva inquilina.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto, acaso te gusta Kid Flash? - sin siquiera voltear, Raven dijo esto con un son de burla que hizo que la piel de la mala suerte encarnada se erizara - ¡oh Azar! dí en el clavo - dicho esto, la dama oscura se retiró triunfante con rumbo a su siguiente objetivo: una taza de té.

Había sido una larga noche; Kid Flash, Speedy y Robin se habían divertido como nunca y la habitación era todo un caos: dardos por ahí, flechas por allá, almohadas desechas, plumas por el suelo, las fichas de los juegos de mesa parecían ser parte del decorativo de la habitación. Sin duda alguna, una noche muy ocupada. Jinxy, por su parte, no había podido conciliar el sueño, por el sólo hecho de pensar el que fuese posible de que a Raven le gustase Kid Flash.

Al día siguiente en la mesa ya se encontraban Starfire y Raven, esperando a que la dicusión carne vs. tofu terminara de una buena vez para así poder desayunar. En esos mometos los tres chicos de antifaz y decorativos en rojo aparecieron y al poco rato también apareció una brujita rosada con las ojeras más grandes que se hubiesen visto jamás.

- Cielos, parece ser que alguien no durmió bien lejos de su cama - decía Speedy con afán de molestar a la pelirrosada

- no estoy de humor Roy ¡cállate! - sentenció Jinx con una mirada que le ponía la piel chinita a quien la mirase siquiera

Era oficial: Jinx estaba de mal humor, por no decir otra cosa. Todos decidieron no molestarla y se encargaron de devorar el enorme desayuno que habían preparado chispitas y don chistes. Cuando terminaron Speedy tomó sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse. Eso significaba dos cosas: la primera, se librarían sarcástico arquero; y la segunda, pronto Jinx y Kid Flash se irían, pero no sin antes alcarar aquel asuntillo.

Antes de que Speedy se marchase, Jinx tomó de la muñeca a Raven y se la llevó lejos de ahí. Esta vez esa chica cuervo no podría escapar al interrogatorio.

- Bien Raven, dime por qué abrazaste a Kid Flash ayer- demandó saber Jinx, que ya se veía muy irritada por aquel asunto

- Bueno Señorita Celosa - comenzó Raven, haciendo énfasis en el ridículo sobrenombre - yo ya conocía a Kid Flash de hacía un tiempo, y siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Él a diferencia de Chico Bestia, sí sabe bromear y ser gracioso sin llegar a ser molesto. - la mirada de Jinx se tensó - sin embargo, yo no pretendo nada con él, es símplemente que, ayer no pude contener toda la alegría de mi ser al tener esa piedra en mis manos. Tú no lo sabías, pero bueno, yo debo mantener mis sentimientos controlados y hace tiempo, yo tenía un espejo que era un portal a mi mente. Pero Chico Bestia lo rompió y me quedé sin poder accesar a mi mente. Por lo tanto, me ha sido más difícil poder controlar mis sentimientos y con la piedra que Kid Flash me hizo el favor de entregarme, puedo reconstruir mi preciado espejo. -la mirada de Jinx ya se había tranquilizado y sólo se limitaba a esuchar atentamente- Además, ese favor no fue gratis, fue un intercambio de objetos preciados, yo le proporcioné un chip que contiene información valiosa para él. -los ojos de Jinx se abrieron incrédulos, parecía comprender todo, la versión de Chico Bestia y la de Raven coincidían a la perfección- Ahora bien, Señorita Celosa, no tengo ni he tenido nunca alguna intención amorosa con nuestro amigo velocista, suficientes problemas ya me cargo como para que quieras agregarme otro a la lista. ¿Alguna duda? -terminó su explicación la mitad demonio.

Sin palabras, Jinx se había quedado sin palabras ante la explicación de Raven hasta que, luego de unos instantes, sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. En ese momento llegó el velocista caminando con calma.

- ¡Ah! ahí estan - dijo refiriéndose a las chicas góticas - Jinx, ve por tus cosas, también tenemos que irnos

La aludida accedió a la petición de su pelirrojo compañero y se dirigió a su habitación para empacar sus cosas. Kid Flash por su parte, se quedó unos instantes más con Raven en lo que esperaba a la chica de cabello rosado. Luego de unos momentos, Speedy, Kid flash y Jinx estaban en la sala principal despidiéndose de sus compañeros titanes.

- ¡viejo! los extrañaremos bastante - decía el niño verde que ya parecía llevarse bien con sus invitados

- tranquilo Bestita, nos veremos en otra ocasión, pero por ahora debo volver con los Titanes Este, antes de que Abeja se enoje conmigo - el arquero estrechó la mano con el cambiante

- ¡si, viejo! -continuó el chico de metal- ten cuidado, que Abeja enojada es más peligrosa que la Hermandad del Mal - una carcajada por parte de los tres titanes se dejó escuchar

- ¡oh amigo Kid Flash! te vamos a extrañar mucho - decía Starfire mientras lo abrazaba en son de despedida

- si Starfire, yo también te echaré de menos- decía el pelirrojo con ansias de respirar otra vez

- bueno Raven, supongo que te subestimé - decía Jinx apenada - nos veremos después

- si, como digas, procura no ser tan celosa ¿quieres?- dijo Raven con su voz tranquila y pausada

- si, lo intentaré- ambas chicas sonrieron ante el comentario

- bueno chicos, creo que ya debemos dejar que nuestros amigos se retiren, tienen misiones que cumplir - terminó Robin

Speedy partió primero y Kid Flash tomó a Jinx en brazos y desapareció con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba.

- Kid Flash - decía Jinx mientras procuraba ocultar su rostro

- no te disculpes de nada- el velocista se detuvo en seco y bajó a su amiga pelirrosada. Comprendía la situación a la que se refería su mágica amiga-no te culpo de nada, fue mi culpa al no contártelo antes -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al momento que sacó una rosa roja y se la entregó a la brujita - además Jinxy, tú me gustas más que cualquier otra chica o titán que haya conocido

Dicho esto, Chico Flash se acercó a ella rodeándola en un cálido abrazo, Jinx no opuso resistencia alguna y correspondiendo el abrazo decía:

- y tú a mí Kid Flash... y tú a mí...

* * *

Ok, me quedó medio raro, tenía mucho que no escribía en tercera persona. Además cabe aclarar que la inspiración llegó de golpe, durante una clase en la que estuve a punto de dormirme (perdóneme profe, pero es más bonito pensar en Kid Flash que en C).

Espero que les haya agradado, y si quieren lincharme, sólo no sean demasiado sádicos, pude haber menores leyendo ;)

No olviden los Reviews! le juro que sí los tomo muy en cuenta =)

Aleprettycat off!


End file.
